x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monica Bannan
Monica Bannan was an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation who lived in Somerset, West Virginia. She had a rare blood type, AB negative, and, as such, was one of many victims targeted by men who abducted and eventually killed her in 2008. Abduction Prior to her abduction in 2008, Monica Bannan had several photographs taken, at least one of which showed her shaking hands with an older member of the FBI while wearing a medical ID bracelet. She also owned a clip-on FBI badge, the same kind as were worn inside FBI Headquarters in Washington, D.C.. She swam at MacLaren Natatorium and kept a locker there. The FBI later came to the conclusion that she had been stalked from the natatorium before her abduction. After driving home one snowy Sunday night in 2008, Monica Bannan saw footprints on the ground in her garage as her pet dog repeatedly barked inside her home. She warily took a forked gardening tool from a wall of the garage and used the tool, three times, as a weapon to attack a bald man, Franz Tomczeszyn, who stepped out in front of her. She succeeded in wounding the man, but another male intruder, Janke Dacyshyn, soon appeared and she ran out of the garage into the cold outside, closely followed by the second man. She screamed as the man pushed her down on the snowy ground, forcibly ending her chance to escape. According to a later account by self-proclaimed psychic Father Joseph Crissman, Monica Bannan had then been put in the back of a truck by her two abductors. Subject of FBI Search file concerning Monica Bannan and her abduction.]] The FBI subsequently investigated Monica Bannan's abduction, employing desperate search methods. A special task force - including Special Agent in Charge Fossa, ASAC Dakota Whitney and Special Agent Drummy - helped search for the missing, young agent. Early in the investigation, news crews visited Agent Bannan's house, covering the scene, but also took pictures of the neighborhood; reports of her disappearance, incorporating footage from the area, were broadcast on television. The FBI organized a file on Agent Bannan and used the assistance of Father Joseph Crissman (a former Catholic priest and convicted pedophile who, despite seemingly having no other connection to Monica Bannan, not only claimed that the missing agent was alive but that he had a psychic connection to her and was experiencing visions of her) as well as former agents Dana Scully and the reclusive Fox Mulder. Scully was the one who asked Mulder to become involved, relating to the missing agent by reminding her former FBI partner that either one of them could have once been in the same situation as Agent Bannan. With the FBI unsure of whether Agent Bannan was still alive, they questioned Father Joe, who had already led an FBI search team to a severed arm that had belonged to Agent Bannan's bald abductor and who now claimed that he could, in his "mind's eye", see the missing agent (who he described as a "poor girl") being assaulted and putting up a fight, accompanied by the noise of dogs barking and the feeling that she was alive. The former priest was apparently unable to see where Agent Bannan now was and would not even muster a guess as to her location. Doubting Father Joe, Scully believed that the missing agent was already dead and left the search effort soon thereafter. Mulder, Whitney, Drummy and other agents meanwhile traveled with Father Joe to Agent Bannan's house. As they neared the residence, Father Joe alleged that the location was where she had been taken and attacked but, once they arrived, he claimed that the FBI team had brought him to the wrong house. As he explored the area, he fell to his knees and apparently psychically recalled that Monica Bannan had been running away and trying to escape but hadn't been able to, due to two men, one of whom had pushed her down in a place where Father Joe claimed was exactly where he was kneeling. It was during the same supposed psychic vision that he suggested Agent Bannan had subsequently been put in the back of a vehicle by the two men, initially describing the vehicle as a car. He also mentioned that she was now in terrible pain. It would later be learned by the FBI that Father Joe had a connection to Agent Bannan's bald abductor and not her personally. Soon after Mulder and the FBI team took Father Joe to Monica Bannan's house, the same man who had forced Agent Bannan down into the snow abducted Cheryl Cunningham, after following her from MacLaren Natatorium and driving her car off the road with an old, small plow truck he regularly drove. The FBI became aware that there were multiple victims after Father Joe led the search effort back to Agent Bannan's house, where many buried body parts were found, moments after Scully, who had traveled to the area with Mulder and was curious to learn whether the missing agent had been found, insisted to him that his perseverance with the search for Agent Bannan was related to his search for his long-lost sister, Samantha Mulder, even though Scully was unaware that a picture of Samantha had influenced Mulder to accept the FBI's request for help with the current search. After he, Whitney and Drummy questioned an elderly man who worked at MacLaren Natatorium, the FBI came to their conclusion that Agent Bannan had been stalked from the pool by her abductors. Severance Monica Bannan had actually been taken to a compound in rural Virginia where her condition was monitored by Russian doctors and, as Father Joe suffered a seizure one night while Scully was visiting him in his home, Agent Bannan's body, partially cloaked under a sheet, similarly shook, one of her pale hands rising from where she lay as she trembled. She was or had been operated on, separating her head from her lower body. The man who had been instrumental in her capture carried her severed head, in an organ transport ice chest, to his offices in downtown Richmond, but an FBI team that included Mulder, Whitney and Drummy were already there when he arrived and he therefore tried to escape, dropping the transport chest on the sidewalk and later killing ASAC Whitney. Moments before her death, Agent Drummy found the transport chest, opened it and was disgusted to find Monica Bannan's severed head inside. Father Joe, now hospitalized, told Scully, when she asked him whether Monica Bannan was still alive, that he could feel her presence and that she was indeed still alive. Her lower body had actually been joined with the face and head of her bald abductor. After Scully discovered that similar experiments related to stem cell research had been carried out on dogs, she realized that Agent Bannan's abductors had been doing the same procedures but on humans and called Mulder with news that the missing agent was still alive. Even though Mulder did not receive the news as he had been driven off the road by the man instrumental in Agent Bannan's abduction, he journeyed to the compound where she had been taken and saw evidence of the experiments himself, including the naked remains of her lower body. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe) Background Information External links Bannan, Monica Bannan, Monica Bannan, Monica Category:TXF characters